wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alucard10001
TWoTC I'm sorry to contradict you, but the strength levels given by TWoTC are full of mistakes, for instance Sorilea is described at a level that does not even exist! Cadsuane is described in her entry with a level, and in the Nicola entry with another one, and so on... so before to take TWoTC as a Bible please we have to use a bit of discernment... and so before edit my interventions ask, thank you ---kay- (talk) 09:34, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Have you read my previous message? I'm not writing only about great contradictions between TWoTC and the main books of WOT: INSIDE TWoTC itself there are entries that are contradictory one to another!!! There are level of strength that does not even exist in the scale! (maybe it is a simple print error or oversight). Anyway it is clear that also TWoTC needs to be reviewed and edited by the team Jordan!! To do a good job in this Wikia it is better to point out every time that we find contradictions so the reader can have full informations about every entry (and maybe we are helping team Jordan itself to improve next editions of TWoTC and WOT) ---kay- (talk) 20:36, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: I'm not saying that TWoTC is not canon, I'm pointing out mistakes, errors and contradictions between the books and inside themselves... I know very well the scale with 60 levels, the one with 72 and even the first one with only 21 levels...It is not my confusion between scales, sorry... for instance I pointed out the entry about Sorilea in TWoTC but it seems that you does not even check what I'm writing about ---kay- (talk) 21:14, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Personal war??? What are you doing? You corrected a true statement (tha inside the Companion itself articles contradict to each other so they are to be considered cautiously) and you re-added a false statement about Lanfear and Graendal strength and angreal. I don't have time to play. Next time I will write directly to the administrator-kay- (talk) 08:46, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::You can re-write it in your better English as you wish, but this does not change that: 1) we have to take data from the Companion with caution (for the reasons mentioned before) and so give correct/complete info in this Wika (info that are not my POV, but based on the books) 2) strength comparison between Lanfear Graendal and other Forsaken is not based on the use of angreal that the two of them recently gained. You can try to offend me about my bad English, but this does not change that your edits were essentially wrong, even if written in a perfect English.---kay- (talk) 07:04, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Are You Returning? Alucard, Sending you a note to request your return to the board. We need more contributors with superior language ability. Everything you've written is of superb quality. Ten more contributors like us can turn this wiki into a masterwork. Servant of All (talk) 03:38, February 4, 2018 (UTC)